


Nightmares

by StarReads



Series: My Ferdibert Week 2020 Fics [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feel-good, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Hubert has a nightmare. Ferdinand comforts him.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: My Ferdibert Week 2020 Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870597
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is way shorter than all the others but holy shit have I wrote too much this week. 
> 
> Today's prompts were hurt/comfort!

  


Ferdinand was dreaming. It was a lovely dream, one he had often recently. He was sitting beneath a large red oak tree, the sun setting in the distance. His armor had long been discarded, the last time he would ever need to take it off. His every muscle was sore, but they had done it. They had finally won. 

  


No more fighting, no more bloodshed, just a hard-earned sense of peace flooding throughout all of Fódlan. There would be more battles to win, but their lives were no longer at stake. Staring into the sunset, he listened to the cheers and victorious singing in the monastery below him. 

  


Footsteps came up the hill from behind him. There was a soft clinking of china. A familiar face stepped from around the base of the chink, carrying coffee and tea. A soft, barely noticeable smile on his face. His eyes were warm. Affection and respect and trust flooded both their senses. They were in a world all their own.

  


He opened his eyes to their darkly lit chambers. The window was open, letting in soft rays of moonlight and the gentle wind. He sat up slightly, a little grumpy to have been woken up so late. But what had woken him up? The room was devoid of any sound.

  


Except, when he strained his ears ever so slightly, he could hear sharp breathing tinged with agony. He whipped his head around to look at Hubert faster than the speed of sound, staring down at his husband's pained features. Hubert was grimacing, his whole body tensed with fear. He could hear him choking in his sleep, as tears threatened to spill from his shut eyes.

  


Ferdinand rolled over, moving slightly closer but not touching Hubert. He had been there for enough of his nightmares to know that touching him would make it worse. It always translated to the nightmare escalating while he was asleep. Instead, he waited for a few seconds to see if he would calm down on his own. When that did not happen he began to gently whisper. "Hubert...love..Hubert."

  


He raised his voice a little and said his name again. After a few seconds of doing this, he saw Hubert's eyes flutter open. They were shocked, bloodshot from the tears and darting around the room. "Hubert? Darling can you hear me?" he said. 

  


Hubert let out a gasping breath, clearly trying to regain some level of composure. Ferdinand sat up, extending a hand towards him but not touching him. He waited silently, and sure enough Hubert sat up and scooted closer to Ferdinand. Ferdinand wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled Hubert's head to rest against his own. "Do you need some water?" he asked. 

  


Hubert nodded, still trying to shake off his wheezing. Ferdinand reached over and grabbed the glass from their bedside table handing it to Hubert. As Hubert drank his water, Ferdinand ran his hand through Hubert's hair. Hubert finished about half the glass. 

  


Once the water was safely away from their bedding, Ferdinand waited for Hubert to speak or go back to sleep. Sometimes he needed additional comfort after a nightmare. and sometimes he just needed a moment after his nasty shock. Ferdinand himself knew that when he had nightmares, he very much preferred to be left alone, but for Hubert that was not always the case. 

  


"Sorry," Hubert said finally, his voice hoarse and strained. Ferdinand hushed him immediately, moving to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer. He rubbed his back slightly as he said, "There is no need to apologize, love."

  


Hubert relaxed just a little. Ferdinand internally sighed with relief; he hated seeing Hubert in any sort of pain. "Do you wish to discuss it?" Ferdinand asked. Hubert shifted so his face was no longer buried in Ferdinand's shoulder. "I...do not really want to talk about it," Hubert said. 

  


Ferdinand nodded, continuing to just hold him while he calmed down. "Well, let me know if you need anything, Hubert," he said. The two of them sat like that for what had to be at least thirty minutes. Ferdinand did not mind the wait, however. If it meant that the love of his life felt safe, Ferdinand did not care what it took. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
